


Cuando se ama

by Ciel_Phantomm



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_Phantomm/pseuds/Ciel_Phantomm
Summary: Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 4





	1. Preludio

Taichi azoto la puerta de su cuarto con toda la fuerza que un hombre de diecisiete años podría tener.   
Sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, por eso dejo que este descansara sobre la madera mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sus rodillas se apretaron contra su pecho por instinto, como buscando sentir un mínimo de protección.   
Todo el valor se le había acabado, más bien lo desgastó haciéndole frente a sus padres.   
—Dios, pero que he hecho —se lamentó dejando que sus manos jalaran sus cabellos cobrizos mientras sentía como las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas aumentaban, ya no era una o dos, sino todo un caudal que poco a poco fue acompañado por sus lamentos. —¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —se preguntó abrazándose a sí mismo.   
Estaba asustado, más que eso, aterrado de lo que le deparaba el futuro y dudoso de a quién recurrir.   
Quizás se había equivocado.   
Quizás debía regresar a la sala, mirar a sus padres y disculparse, pedir perdón de rodillas con tal de…  
Pero incluso antes de terminar de hilar la idea se reprendió por tan siquiera considerarlo. Con frustración y coraje se mordió la lengua hasta casi hacerla sangrar.   
—No voy a bajar la cabeza.  
Y a pesar de su dolor y tristeza se levantó de donde estaba, tomó lo que le quedaba de dignidad, además de unas pocas pertenencias que a las carreras metió en dos mochilas, y salió de aquella casa que lo vio crecer.   
Nadie intentó detenerlo, nadie se preocupó porque saliera a esa hora tan de madrugada. Sólo el silencio fue testigo de la partida de un adolescente completamente destrozado.   
No miró ni una sola vez atrás. Simplemente abrió y cerró la puerta del departamento, bajo las escaleras y se perdió en las oscuras calles de Odaiba.   
Lo hecho, hecho estaba.


	2. ¿Qué respondes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad no sé que poner en esta parte.

Taichi casi se cae por hacer malabares con las dos mochilas y lo que Yamato suponía era el desayuno, porque Tai simplemente se reusaba a iniciar un día sin sus sagrados alimentos, y ni la voz apremiante de Yamato le impidieron vaciar el cuadrito de leche con chocolate y devorar la tostada que llevaba colgada en los dientes.   
Yamato sonrió ante la estampa que representaba, Tai siempre sería el mismo, desde que lo conocía Yagami tenía la mala costumbre de; uno, llegar a unos segundos de que le cerraran la puerta de la escuela en la cara; dos, comer sin importar el día, la hora o el lugar; y tres, hacerlo sonreír a pesar de la situación.  
Tai miro como Matt lo observaba unos pasos adelante, cuando llego a su lado el rubio sólo le hizo señas para apurar el paso porque faltaban al menos diez minutos de carrera. Tai asintió al tiempo en que metía el ultimo trozó de tostada a su boca, y continuaron corriendo aunque con más ligereza e incluso permitiéndose juguetear en el trayecto. El estar juntos era muy agradable.  
El camino siempre era el mismo, Yamato lo esperaba todos los días una cuadra antes para recorrer el último tramo a la escuela juntos. Sin embargo, hoy a ojos de Matt no parecía ser un día del todo normal.  
Yamato y Taichi atravesaron el gran patio de la escuela cortos de tiempo, llegando a solo segundos de que sonara la campana de inicio.   
Las clases pasaron relativamente rápido y sin nada interesante, además de las dos enormes mochilas que descansaban en una esquina del salón para evitar que alguien tropezara con ellas. Matt sentía a su mejor amigo algo distraído e inquieto, sin mencionar que cada dos por tres Tai miraba en su dirección, abría la boca como si fuera a decir algo para volver a cerrarla inmediatamente y mirar hacia otro lado, lo que hacía pensar a Matt que tal vez Tai buscaba una forma de decir lo que sea que estuviera rondando su cabeza.   
Llegado la hora del receso y ya cómodamente sentados en su lugar predilecto en el patio, el rubio no contuvo más su curiosidad al ver que hoy Kari parecía haber olvidado poner el almuerzo de su hermano, pues este solo jugaba con el emparedado que acababa de comprar sin muchas ganas.   
Yamato resopló, esa actitud no le quedaba para nada, así que muy dispuesto a terminar con ello simplemente preguntó el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.   
Tai suspiro sin mirarlo, cosa rara, luego bajo la cabeza para soltar un susurro que Matt a duras penas logro escuchar como un murmullo.  
—Ammm… podrías repetirlo —solicito Matt agachando lo más que pudo la cabeza para escuchar mejor.  
—Dije…. quisiera saber si te molestaría si me quedo contigo durante un tiempo. —Repitió un poco más fuerte para que esta vez su amigo si lo escuchara con claridad.   
Yamato sonrió, las mejillas de Yagami estaban completamente rojas, a pesar de la familiaridad aun pensaba que podía llegar a negarse, rio suavecito antes de tomarle la mano provocando que este lo mirara.  
—Tai, prácticamente ya vives conmigo, a últimas fechas pasas mucho tiempo en mi casa. Mi armario esta invadido por prendas tuyas —rio Matt ante el aumento del rubor en el rostro de su amigo.   
—Solo tenías que decir que te incomodaba o que era un arrimado y no hubiera vuelto a molestarte. —Soltó molesto Tai poniéndose de pie, nunca creyó que su estadía en la casa de Matt pudiera incomodarlo o lo viera como un abusivo, el pretendía todo menos ser un aprovechado de la amabilidad de Yamato, aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva tal vez él fue el ciego que no quiso ver que de verdad se estaba pasando de la raya. Sin contar que estaba un poco sensible por lo sucedido anoche.   
—Tai, yo no dije eso. —Se apresuró a aclarar Matt, tal vez su forma de decir las cosas fueron mal entendidas. —Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.  
—Discúlpame Yama, yo… sé que no te referías a eso... —Tai desvió su mirada, no quería hablar demás, así que se mordió la lengua y dejo inconclusa la frase.  
Matt sonrió con ternura y acaricio el suave cabello castaño de su amigo.  
—Cuentas conmigo para todo, lo sabes Tai —afirmó Matt y Taichi sintió que una mano fría le apretaba el corazón. Dios cuando Yamato supiera la verdad quizás se arrepentiría de esas palabras.  
No, negó Taichi, Yama no era como sus padres, él comprendería, estaba seguro.  
—Gracias —dijo Tai forzándose por mostrar una sonrisa tranquila.   
Cuando el timbre para el final de clases sonó Matt tomo una de las enormes mochilas, que ahora deducía contenía las pertenencias más indispensables de Taichi. Aunque… ¿Qué habría pasado para que tuviera que recurrir a una medida tan drástica? Algo no andaba bien, sin embargo mientras más miraba a Tai, más se convencía de que era un tema delicado y debía esperar a que fuera su amigo quien diera la explicación cuando se sintiera cómodo.   
Y ahora solo quedaba un pequeño detalle. Yamato tenía, a pesar de no ser del todo necesario, que avisar a su padre de la estadía de Taichi, aunque solo fuera para prevenir un mal entendido como el de hacía dos semanas.  
De solo recordarlo rodo los ojos. Su padre había llegado temprano aquella ocasión, y como las luces del apartamento se encontraban apagadas, Hiroaki entro sin hacer ruido creyendo a su hijo dormido. Se arrastró hasta su pieza muy dispuesto a reponer el sueño de tres días seguidos de trabajo a marcha forzada. Claro que sabía que no era posible, porque el Dorama que estaba rodando estaba resultando ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza así que se conformaría con las seis horas de rigor y una ducha antes de volver al trabajo.   
Casi suspiro de alivio cuando su mano tomo la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y esta giro sin problemas, pero Hiroaki jamás entro porque ciertos ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de baño atrajeron poderosamente su atención, con sana curiosidad paternal, entreabrió la puerta del aseo para encontrarse frente a dos chicos jabonosos que solo en calzoncillos rodaban por el piso.   
Yamato meneo la cabeza a los lados, prefería olvidar la cara de sorpresa y la firme negativa de su padre a escuchar cualquier aclaración respecto a lo que Tai y él estaban haciendo en realidad; alegando que ya estaba muy viejo para eso y que prefería pensar que estaban peleando, la verdad no peleaban pero tampoco era aquello que seguramente se imaginaba Hiroaki.   
.  
.  
.  
—Espera aquí —le ordeno a Tai cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.   
Matt miro el reloj de pared encontrándose con que era ridículamente temprano, apenas las cinco de la tarde, estudio sus alternativas para comunicarle la estadía de Tai a su padre. Podía simplemente dejarle una nota junto a la cena, llamarle al trabajo y contarle la historia completa aunque dudaba que le regalara más de dos minutos, además de que ni él sabía la historia completa, y por último esperarlo por si es que decidía llegar.  
Ninguna lo convencía.   
Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa y su padre entro por ella cayéndose del cansancio. Ni mandado a pedir, pensó Yamato corriendo a recibirlo con su mejor sonrisa.  
—¿Qué quieres Matt? —Pregunto Hiroaki con una ceja alzada cuando Matt tomo su saco y portafolio con demasiada amabilidad.  
—Nada en especial, solo quería saber, ¿qué te parecería tener visitas permanentes? —bromeo Matt.  
—No juegues conmigo, no puedes tener perros, gatos, canarios ni ningún otro animal por el que estés interesado y no, no me creo eso de que te siguió a casa, así que sácalo de donde quiera que lo tengas escondido en este mismo instante y muéstramelo, tal vez tenga compasión si es mínimamente pequeño.   
Yamato contuvo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir, demonios su padre había acertado en al menos tres rasgos de su petición, por eso con mirada burlona comenzó a decir.   
—La excusa de “me siguió a casa” es un cliché, yo pensaba ser más original y alegar algo como; mira estaba bajo la lluvia y tiene unos bonitos ojos color chocolate, ¿no te enternece? Además si lo alimento ahora en el futuro bien puede llegar a mantenerme —y no se contuvo más, su padre estaba con cara anonadada y la quijada muy cerca del suelo debido a la descripción.  
Después de dos minutos riendo sin parar, un dolor de estómago y con los ojos iracundos de su progenitor sobre él intento calmarse.   
—Papá solo quería saber si Taichi puede quedarse por un tiempo, es que…. ahmmm… van a remodelar su casa —invento a las carreras antes que su papá preguntara. —Y bueno aún falta mucho para las vacaciones de verano y pues…  
—¿Eso es todo? Vamos Matt, sabes que Tai es bien recibido, no tenías que hacer tanto drama. Además él ya vive prácticamente aquí —se burló Hiroaki al ver como su hijo se sonrojaba levemente por su comentario. Luego con movimientos lentos se levantó de la silla en que se había dejado caer para regañar a su hijo en caso de ser necesario, y como si una idea le hubiera golpeado dio media vuelta para mirar de frente a Matt. —Dime que dormirá en el cuarto de invitados y no en tu cama.   
—¡Papá! ya hablamos de eso, Tai es solo mi mejor amigo y lo que tu viste no es lo que estás pensando… simplemente se nos fue la mano con cierto juego. No hay de qué preocuparse y no, no soy… —La mirada de su padre suplicaba por una respuesta más sencilla. Por lo cual soltó un resoplido y dijo—Tai dormirá en la habitación de invitados.   
—Gracias —respondió al fin tranquilo y listo para irse a dormir.   
Matt espero solo los segundos necesarios para correr a su cuarto, tomar las mochilas y a Taichi mismo para, ahora si ponerlo en el de invitados.   
.  
.  
El sábado era común encontrar a Yamato enredado entre las sábanas a pesar de ser las diez de la mañana, pero a diferencia de los anteriores hoy Taichi se encargó de despertarlo desde las ocho. Y no que fuera un bonito despertar, con el aroma a un suculento desayuno, no, fue despertado por el maldito sonido de la aspiradora que felizmente Tai pasaba por toda la superficie del departamento.   
—Apaga ese infernal aparato Taichi —grito Yamato abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y lanzando uno de sus zapatos contra el nombrado. —Dios, es sábado —remilgo volviendo a la cama.  
Y tendría que soportar las manías de Taichi las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, algo bueno tenía que pasar, algo muy bueno para que después de aquella visita Yamato aun considerara a Taichi su amigo.

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a publicar varios capítulos a la vez, sólo espero que me hagan saber si esta historia a sido de su agrado.   
> Atentamente:  
>  Ciel Phantomm


	3. Hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para este momento creo que muchos ya tendrán una idea de por donde va la trama.

“No cambiaría un minuto de ayer contigo por cien años de vida sin ti”.  
Una semana había pasado, y la verdad sea dicha, jamás pensó que Tai tuviera un mínimo de cuidado en sus cosas o fuera un poquito diestro en la cocina, sin embargo la sorpresa fue agradable, Tai era ordenado, tal vez el tener que compartir cuarto con su hermana era un buen motivo para no abandonar sus calzoncillos en la ducha o tirados en el suelo, o dejar la regadera hecha un asco después de utilizarla, y otros detallitos de los cuales Yamato si pecaba.   
Y pensar que Yamato lo tacho de mentiroso cuando le contó que desde niños él le preparaba el desayuno a Kari(1), porque su madre seguro se ocupaba de eso, y no tomo en cuenta el comentario de Izzy.  
—No creo que Tai sobreviva de la comida de su madre, es pésima y sus recetas dan dolor de estómago instantáneo —comento su amigo pelirrojo sujetándose el vientre de solo recordarlo.  
Yamato levanto una ceja en esa ocasión, seguro Izzy exageraba, la señora Yagami era, a su forma de ver, el ama de casa perfecta, que equivocado estaba.   
Durante esos primeros siete días el departamento de Matt cambió drásticamente, tanto así que Tk silbó de asombro al ver las cosas limpias y en orden cuando lo visitó, incluso con el aroma de algo preparándose en la estufa, un plus que hizo al menor de los hermanos elevar la nariz para olisquear a gusto.   
—¿Te conseguiste una casera hermano? —Se burló Tk con sonrisa pícara en los labios.   
Matt se avergonzó de sí mismo, era bueno cocinando, pero siendo realistas todo lo demás era irrelevante para él, es decir de mugre nadie se muere, así pues la propuesta de lavar los trastos ese día no llego, tampoco el ofrecimiento a limpiar un poco o incluso lavar una tanda de ropa como siempre preguntaba cada que visitaba a su padre y hermano(2); de hecho ahora que lo pensaba Tai y Tk tenían esa misma característica, no eran maniáticos de la limpieza, pero si podían asear un poco el departamento de Yamato parecían complacidos.   
Cinco minutos antes de que Tk se despidiera de su hermano, Taichi entro por la puerta con la maleta deportiva en una mano y la bolsa de las compras en la otra. Así que era de esperarse que Takeru riera burlonamente al ver como Tai prácticamente corría a la cocina mientras alegaba que era muy tarde, y que Hiroaki no tardaba en llegar.  
Un instante después asomaba la cabeza para invitar a Takeru a compartir la cena con ellos.   
—Debe tener al suegro contento —comento Tk en susurro para que solo Matt lo escuchara y recibiendo un fuerte coscorrón en respuesta.   
—Idiota —rezongó Matt sin lograr evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín.   
Pensaba negarme, pero ahora me las pagas, se dijo Tk sin mirar a su hermano, se querían, tanto como un hermano puede querer a otro, pero eso no significaba que ahora Takeru, con quince años cumplidos y en plena adolescencia, no notara ciertas cosas o pensara que molestar a su hermano era un deporte extremo y excitante del cual disfrutaría siempre que pudiera.   
—Gracias Tai, me muero por saber que tal cocinas —respondió feliz.  
Yamato entrecerró los ojos en advertencia, “no que estabas por irte”, pensó al ver como Tk dejaba nuevamente su chaqueta y se acercaba la barra de servicio que separaba la cocina del comedor con la intensión de hacerle platica al mayor de los Yagami.   
Tai rio aclarándole que solo sabía preparar cosas simples y nada elaboradas, que las cenas de gala se las dejaba a Yamato.   
Un par de minutos después Hiroaki Ishida entraba con rostro fatigado por la puerta, pero al notar el aroma apetecible que se desplegaba por todo el lugar le hizo sonreír y despabilar un poco.   
—Tai ¿qué cocinas? huele bien —alago el padre de los rubios.  
Tk sonrió tapando su boca con la mano ante la pregunta de su padre, sin duda la presencia de Tai siempre lograba hacer que cualquiera a su alrededor se sintiera a gusto, como si la cualidad de crear un ambiente hogareño fuera un don de los Yagami; y si, lo decía también por Hikari, quien en las contadas veces que había permanecido en su hogar lo suficiente para charlar con su madre podía notar ese mismo ambiente cálido y cariñoso. Las risas inundando el aire y la plática amena hacían que la sobre mesa durar horas fugases.   
Cuando se dieron cuenta el reloj marcaba las diez menos quince de la noche, así que ni de broma Hiroaki permitiría que su hijo menor se fuera, ahora la pregunta era ¿en dónde dormiría?  
Tai miro feliz a los tres rubios, luego casi como si la respuesta fuera simple soltó un.   
En el sofá.   
Tk se le quedó mirando, de verdad Tai no tenía ni el mínimo de consideración con su persona, vale, que seguramente lo odiaba por estar cerca de su adorada, linda y dulce hermanita, pero tampoco pensó que sin reparo lo mandaría a…  
—Yo dormiré en el sofá —aclaro Taichi al darse cuenta de su error.   
Yamato se negó en redondo, él no había dejado a Tai quedarse en su casa para enviarlo al sofá.

—Tk dormirá en el cuarto de invitados, Matt en su habitación y Tai en la mía —ordeno Hiroaki y se levantó de la mesa.   
Tk y Matt se miraron angustiados y Tai solo un poco ruborizado, al pensar que iba a dormir con…  
—No, ni de broma, Tai duerme conmigo —exigió Yamato colocándose en pie para hacerle frente a su padre.   
—Quedamos en que si dejaba que se quedara no dormiría en tu cama —reclamo Hiroaki con la voz cansada.   
Tai y Tk miraban la discusión como si de un entretenido partido de pingpong se tratara, atentos a quien tenía la palabra.  
—Pero nunca hablamos de que compartiera la tuya —y aquella frase hizo que el mayor se sintiera levemente ofendido, en realidad muy ofendido.   
—No soy pedófilo Matt —todos se quedaron en silencio. —Regreso a la televisora dentro de media hora, por eso Tai puede utilizar mi cama.  
Hiroaki Ishida entro a la habitación con el ceño fruncido, no le había hecho mucha gracia que su propio hijo pensara que él compartiría cama con… se escandalizo mientras con furia se cambiaba de ropa.  
—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo? —gruño mientras se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo y terminaba por anudar su corbata.  
—No creo que él realmente considerara esa posibilidad. —Tai con su almohada y manta en mano lo miraba desde la puerta. —Además si lo ve por el lado bueno Yamato tenía una cara de indignación que valdría la pena enmarcar.   
Hiroaki rio a por las narices ante la imitación que Tai intento hacer de su hijo, tenía el don de alegrar a la gente cuando estaba deprimida o triste.   
—Nos vemos mañana Tai, que descanses —dijo pasando su mano por los sedosos cabellos del niño. Porque para Hiroaki, Taichi y Yamato aún eran unos niños.   
Taichi asintió regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.   
Al cerrar la puerta del departamento Hiroaki se detuvo un instante a mirarla, comprendía las razones por las cuales Yamato era tan sobreprotector con Tai; el chico podía ser increíblemente hablador y atrevido, pero también era infinitamente confiado y distraído, sin embargo, un miedo comenzaba a crecer en su interior, deseaba lo mejor para sus hijos y por eso mismo deseaba firmemente creer que la relación de Matt y Tai era exactamente tal y como se la decía su primogénito.  
—Solo amigos, mejores amigos —siseo sin quitar la vista de la madera y entrecerrando los ojos. —Por un amigo no te pones celoso hijito, porque eso que vi en tus ojos fueron celos, y cuanto menos duermes abrazado a él como si fuera tu peluche.   
Hiroaki dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar al ascensor, le esperaba una noche larga de trabajo y el cansancio seguramente le estaba estropeando los sentidos y la razón, por eso no podía dejar de pensar que entre Taichi y Yamato había más, mucho más.  
—Son amigos, mejores amigos y punto —repitió en voz alta mientras bajaba la escalera porque el ascensor nunca llego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- La referencia es a Nuestro Juego de Guerra, o la primera película de Digimon.   
> 2.- Tomada de uno de los capítulos de Digimon 02.


	4. Cuéntame de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento tenso para nuestros protagonistas.

Yamato estaba comenzando a impacientarse, había dicho que le daría su espacio a Taichi, que esperaría, pero estaban iniciando la segunda semana y Tai al parecer no pretendía contarle nada.   
Era domingo por la tarde, los miembros de la banda de Matt se encontraban en la sala afinando sus instrumentos porque tenían pendiente el arreglo de una pieza, y creían que podían tenerla lista para el viernes si retocaban detalles. La melodía era una balada, por lo que el ruido sería mínimo y no molestarían a los vecinos.   
Taichi por su parte se encontraba en la cocina, preparando bebidas y bocadillos que ofreció hora y media después como un buen pretexto para que tomaran un descanso.   
Yamato por un momento pensó que sus compañeros harían algún comentario, o hasta se burlarían de ver a Taichi Yagami viviendo en su casa y actuando como una buena esposa; sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, como si el ver al Yagami atendiendo a las visitas de Matt fuera completamente normal. Hablaban con Tai cual si fuera un miembro más de la banda y pedían su opinión que Taichi no dudaba en dar con total honestidad.   
—¿Escuchaste Matt? —pregunto Akira tomando el bajo. —Es una muy buena observación no crees…  
Yamato parpadeo sin comprender pues había perdido el hilo de la conversación hacía rato al estar divagando en sus pensamientos.   
—Taichi propone que aceleremos el ritmo de la melodía por la mitad para darle un giro inesperado. Yo también pensé que era demasiado sosa, pero no encontraba como mejorarla, es decir el ritmo y la letra me gustan, pero como que faltaba algo… —comento Yuu con entusiasmo colocándose detrás de su teclado.   
—Entonces intentemos tocarla de ese modo —aprobó Matt sonriéndole a Taichi.   
Yamato abrió la melodía con un arpegio doble de cuerdas que hizo vibrar el corazón de Tai, luego su voz a capela lo desarmó al grado que tuvo que buscar sostén en el primer asiento que tuvo cerca, y entonces todos los instrumentos entraron en un ritmo casi melancólico que acentuaba la historia de amor fallido que contaba la letra de la canción.   
Los versos relataban el amor de una pareja unida por el destino, y justo ahí a la mitad del relato en donde el chico con la promesa de amor de su amada como única esperanza decide luchar, la guitarra de Yamato toma fuerza, parece gritar que ese amor no morirá, que superara todo obstáculo, al final, la guitarra guarda silencio dejando que solo el teclado acompañe la voz de Matt para las dos últimas líneas.  
—… tomados de las manos ascienden al cielo, mientras en el ultimo latido de sus corazones se dicen, te amo.   
Taichi se pone en pie y aplaude como loco, sus ojos están a punto de llorar.   
—Ha sido hermoso —felicita Taichi.   
Los chicos celebran que su nueva canción al fin este concluida.   
A eso de las diez todos se han ido. Matt limpia su guitarra diligentemente antes de guardarla en su estuche. La acaricia recordando el día que la compro, la emoción que sintió cuando su peso se posó sobre sus brazos y sus dedos rasgaron las cuerdas.   
—¿Esta todo bien? —cuestiono Taichi. —Hoy te note algo pensativo.  
Matt elevó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada un tanto triste de Tai. Ya no puede seguir conteniéndose, debe saber lo que esta pasando.   
—La verdad es que no he parado de preguntarme, ¿por qué estas aquí? No has dicho absolutamente nada acerca del porque no puedes volver a casa y yo… quisiera saber, quiero comprender. Le dije a papá que tú casa estaría en remodelación por dos meses, pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando el plazo concluya y no te vayas? Como voy a explicarle el hecho de que le mentí.   
Taichi bajo la cabeza apenado al comprender que realmente había colocado, sin quererlo, en un predicamento a Yamato.   
—Lo lamento Matt  
—No quiero una disculpa, lo que quiero saber es que esta ocurriendo. Tai, somos amigos, se supone que los mejores amigos. ¿No confías en mí?  
—Lo hago…  
—Pues no lo parece.   
—Le dijiste a tu papá que solo me quedaría dos meses ¿no es así? —Yamato asintió con la cabeza. —Pues entonces en dos meses me iré de aquí.   
—Y a donde ¡¿eh?!  
—No me menosprecies Matt —tajó Taichi molesto. —No he estado de brazos cruzados, esta ultima semana hice todo el papeleo para darme de baja del equipo de futbol porque he conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo. La paga no es mucha lo sé, pero me dará lo suficiente para pagar mis gastos de manutención mientras estoy viviendo aquí, ya luego puedo pedir que extiendan mis horas laborales para costear los gastos de la universidad. —Taichi se desplomo junto a Matt en el sofá, mirando a la televisión apagada porque no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara. —Cuando recibí mi carta de admisión, hace mes y medio no dudé en solicitar de inmediato un dormitorio en el campus, tuve suerte y me asignaron uno de los últimos que quedaban. Como vez no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Voy a estar bien.   
—Maldición Taichi —gruño Matt apretando las manos en puños y afilando la mirada. —Lo que quiero saber es que demonios ocurrió para que escaparas de casa. Porque una cosa es dejar a tus padres, pero amigo mío, si piensas que voy a creerme el hecho de que te separaste de Hikari, la niña de tus ojos así como así, estas muy equivocado. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca, escúchalo bien, jamás te apartarías de Kari como no sea por causa de fuerza mayor.   
—Yo… Matt por favor déjalo así, por favor…   
—Puede que Matt decida ya no preguntar, pero yo sí que estoy interesado en saber —argumenta Hiroaki parado en el recibidor. Ninguno de los dos muchachos lo había escuchado entrar. —Así que será mejor que nos cuentes la verdad si no quieres que ya mismo le hable a tus padres y les pida la explicación a ellos.   
Taichi lo miraba con terror, la sangre había dejado de circular por sus venas y Matt se acercó a su amigo solo como mera precaución pues parecía que se desmayaría de la impresión.   
—No lo haga, se lo suplico…   
Hiroaki suspiro cansado tomando el lugar justo frente a Taichi y Yamato, mientras su mano derecha peinaba sus cabellos de la frente hasta la nuca, luego del bolcillo de su pantalón extrajo una caja de cigarrillos, ya solo le quedaba uno. Sin nada de elegancia lo coloco entre sus labios para encenderlo.  
—Y bien. Estoy esperando.  
Taichi tembló levemente, con gesto vacilante se hizo de valor para sostenerle la mirada a Hiroaki, un segundo después Yamato le sujeto la mano dándole su entero apoyo.   
—Yo… aunque no puedo decirle el motivo —comenzó Taichi con las manos apretadas, pero sintiendo el tacto de Matt sobre una de ellas. —Si puedo contarle que… discutí con mis padres, no fue uno de esos desacuerdos triviales que se olvidan con el tiempo, sino una pelea real, una en donde yo sólo quería defender… pues, mi futuro. Ellos no quisieron saber nada, se negaron a mirarme —confesó Tai mientras la voz comenzaba a fallarle. —Les supliqué que me escucharan. Que intentaran comprenderme —dijo al tiempo en que la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. —Mi padre simplemente me pidió que me fuera. No quería volver a verme o a saber de mí. Sali de mi casa a las tres de la madrugada, y pase lo que restaba de la noche en el parque cerca de la escuela. Lo demás es historia… yo, no quería causar molestias, pero no sabía que más hacer, a quien más recurrir.   
—Pero y el dinero que me diste para tus gastos, además de los materiales de la escuela… ¿de donde ha salido? —pregunto Matt bastante conmocionado apretando con mayor fuerza la mano de Taichi que sin darse cuenta había cambiado de posición, entrelazando sus dedos, en un intento de transmitirle confianza y fuerza.   
—Son mis ahorros. Pero ya no me queda mucho, por eso conseguí el trabajo y…  
—Mira Tai —Hiroaki resoplo cansado. —Tu eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo, los he visto atravesar situaciones en las que un adulto moriría de miedo, los he visto crecer y se que si en algún momento Yamato requiriera ayuda tu no dudarías en darlo todo por él; eso te convierte automáticamente en parte de la familia. Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, pero aun eres un niño y creo que lo mejor es que hablemos con tus padres y…  
—No —grito Taichi poniéndose en pie —No lo haga, por favor. Yo, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Digo… sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero le aseguro que es lo mejor. Le prometo que en dos meses más no tendrá que pensar en esta eventualidad. Tampoco es como si fuera a despeñar mi vida. Voy a ir a la universidad, me graduare y seré un hombre de provecho. Así que… por lo que más quiera, no les pregunte nada. Eso solo complicaría más mi situación. Confíen en mí.   
—¿Tu que dices Matt? —pregunto Hiroaki a su hijo.  
—Yo he puesto mi vida en sus manos, así que mi respuesta es más que obvia papá.   
—Entonces todo esta dicho, vamos a descansar —acoto Hiroaki soltando un enorme bostezo, se puso de pie para dirigirse a su recamara y darles a los muchachos algo de privacidad, estaba seguro que su hijo aún tenía un par de palabras para Taichi.   
—Matt, yo…  
—No digas nada —corto Yamato, —estoy molesto contigo.  
—Lo sé y prometo compensártelo, yo…  
—No, no sabes nada. Estoy molesto porque Taichi, te echaron en medio de la noche y no me llamaste. ¡Demonios! cuantas veces debo decirte que si tienes problemas debes venir A MI —grito Yamato conteniendo las lágrimas.   
—Lo siento  
—Deja de disculparte. No quiero una disculpa, quiero que me prometas que no lo volverás a hacer. Pudo haberte pasado algo y yo… diantres, eres un cabeza hueca. Yo hubiera ido por ti. Te habría traído y hubiéramos llorado juntos.  
—Ya…mato… —gimió Taichi dándose cuenta al fin que, luego de esa primera lagrima al comenzar a contar lo sucedido, no había parado de llorar en ningún momento.   
—Una vez me pediste que sujetara tu mano, hoy yo exijo que no me sueltes —pidió Yamato.  
Taichi ya no pudo más se lanzó a lo único seguro que le quedaba, temblando del miedo al pensar en perderlo. Podía sentir la firme musculatura del cuerpo cálido de Yamato, su perfume y esencia. El cariño que le brindaba en esa muestra de cariño fraterno mientras le permitía desahogar sus penas.   
Como pudo Matt arrastro a Tai hasta su cuarto en donde ambos se dejaron caer sobre el mullido colchón, las manos de Yamato dibujaban círculos inconexos sobre la espalda alta de Taichi tranquilizándolo e invitándolo a caer dormido. Ambos necesitaban descansar.   
—Gracias… —susurro Taichi antes de quedarse dormido.   
Y Yamato solo pudo sentir el suspiro con el que su amigo quedo dormido, mientras se prometía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniones, criticas, comentarios... y en caso de merecerlas, felicitaciones. Todo es bien recibido.  
> Atte: Ciel Phantomm

**Author's Note:**

> Con esperanza y una palabra amable es que me presento frente a esta comunidad. No aspiro a mucho, solo a robarles tal vez una sonrisa, una lagrima, y quizás si mi trabajo vale la pena, un pedazo de su tiempo que es vida.   
> Cuando se ama, es la primera de muchas obras que espero poder poner a su disposición a partir de este momento y siempre con el firme deseo de darles un rato de esparcimiento.   
> Sin más que agregar, quedo de todos vosotros.   
> Su escritor incondicional Ciel Phantomm


End file.
